Sweet Bloody Ambrosia
by ReneeSilverWind
Summary: Runs through 6x01 - When Bonnie and Damon are stuck together: Damon and Bonnie are practically swimming in sexual tension, when Bonnie's monthly cycle comes on Damon can't handle it any more when he proposes an idea to her will she accept? BAMON SMUTTY LEMONS Warning; Strong M, Contains blood play and dirty talk.


Sweet Bloody Ambrosia

**Just a taste**

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

**A/N:- Hey guys, so here we have my very first BAMON fanfic, so far this is just going to be a one-shot but if it gets some attention then I will possibly develop it more into a series of linking events.**

**I would just like to warn you now that this is going to be strictly M rated and will contain lots of erotic blood play, it will have elements of the 'C' word here and there and this really isn't for the weak hearted.**

**If you don't like graphic smut which is practically soft porn I would not recommend that you read this, I just thought that I'd warn you because I don't want any hate.**

**Review with what you think and enjoy, this runs roughly through the start of season 6 where Bonnie and Damon are stuck together, as far as I know depending on how this fic goes there isn't any Kai.**

**This was inspired by a fic I read called _Alone Together _by _Joannacamilley._**

Damon sat in his chair by the fire twiddling a glass tumbler around with his typical amber liquid occupying it, bourbon.

Two months, that was how long Bonnie and Damon had been stuck together on the other side.

Three months, that was how many months it had been since Damon had gotten laid.

Five months and a week, that was the amount of months Bonnie had gone without getting laid.

The sexual tension was so thick they could feel themselves drowning in it.

Bonnie was currently in the shower trying to get herself off and Damon knew, it was that time of the month again and Bonnie was always that little bit extra horny.

Damon had figured out by now with how long she was taking in the shower and his enhanced hearing could easily pick up her laboured breaths.

But the problem now was that Damon felt himself beating off to images of Bonnie in his spare time, it was unexpected but it happened.

Hearing the shower finally turn off Damon straightened up his jeans, all that thinking was giving him a hard time – pun intended.

She finally traipsed downstairs in a tank top and yoga shorts, she walked into the kitchen and began to pour a smoothie, it helped with the stomach cramps.

Damon growled quietly and stood from his chair, today Bonnie's period was the heaviest Damon had known it to be and the scent was hitting his nose as if it were an open wound gushing all over the floor right beneath him.

He wasn't starved for blood, but with no people being around and Bonnie stubbornly not willing to a tap a vein Damon was getting sick of blood bags. Especially because they were living the same day over and over, he could predict the taste and it was getting boring.

It was like eating chocolate cake, first off it tastes amazing but then after two months it because tasteless.

Needless to say, Bonnie's heavy menstrual cycle was having an impact on Damon.

Damon walked into the kitchen and stood next to Bonnie leaning against the kitchen counter "are you wearing a tampon?"

Bonnie almost spluttered her drink everywhere at Damon's random and embarrassing question "excuse me?"

"I know your on your period Bonnie, it smells really strong can't you at least plug it up?" He complained.

"Oh my god! Damon! I don't understand, this isn't the first time I've been on my period around you, why are you acting all pissy?"

"Because when we were still alive there was always drama so it was just something that I hardly noticed but now with no people around all I can hear is the blood gushing from your pussy and smell the sweet sensation."

Bonnie blushed at his wording, even though deep in the back of her mind she had no idea how she could blush in a conversation like this "yes I am wearing a tampon, and I'm sorry if my womanly-self inconveniences your vampire sensitivity" she said brushing past him.

Damon rolled his eyes but followed her, she walked into the foyer but stopped and gripped the chair as she groaned a little in pain.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?"

She stood up straight and shook her head "I can't believe I am telling you this of all people" but nevertheless she continued "witches get really heavy periods, it has something to do with us being magically enhanced so mother nature needs to catch up with us, it's never a problem though because we can always spell away period pains but because I don't have my magic right now this actually hurts like a bitch."

Damon studied Bonnie carefully, he didn't know much about the woman's menstrual cycle but he did know they got period pains "every girl gets period pains Bonnie, your just lucky that you can spell them away."

Bonnie scowled "actually Damon, my are always twice as worse but you wouldn't get it because a) your a man and b) your a stupid arrogant vampire."

He held his hands up in defence "hey, hormones okay but do you wanna know a good remedy for reducing period pains."

She rolled her eyes "what do you get in exchange for this wise advice? Do you want me to give you used tampons so you can use them as tea bags?"

Damon raised an eyebrow then chuckled "not a bad idea actually but it depends if you wanna give me something to get."

Bonnie looked at him with a blank face "that didn't make any sense."

"Orgasms Bonnie, orgasms relax your muscles and reduce the flow a little."

She sighed "yeah I know."

"Not masturbation orgasms, real ones."

Bonnie blushed then grew angry "have you been listening in on me!?"

Damon couldn't help but laugh "that's not the point, the point is that I can help you and you can help me."

Bonnie looked at him with a confused expression then suddenly she understood "you wanna have sex with me?"

Damon shrugged "we don't have to have sex we can do other things, but it's been two months and you know it's going to happen sooner or later."

Bonnie's initial reaction was to slap him but she stopped herself as she actually thought about it, he was right they were dead nobody would no but themselves and she had been extremely sexually frustrated, so much that she thought she was going to explode.

"Fine then, I think we should do _something _to relieve the sexual tension but to also ease my cramps."

Damon was shocked at first with her answer but then thought, why not go with the flow, they were alone together with nothing else to do and it would be hitting two birds with one stone.

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes before Bonnie decided to lie down on the table, Damon approached her and knelt down between her legs "what are you gonna do?" She asked curious.

"I want to have a taste, it will quench my thirst and soothe your cramps, you game?"

She nodded her head and Damon reached up to pull down her yoga pants, he took a deep inhale from her panties and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head with how good her pussy smelt.

Damon slowly pulled her panties down and bonnie lifted her tank top up, she wasn't wearing a bra and Damon stood up and knelt between her legs so they were both on the table.

He leaned up and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, he nibbled lightly on the bud and Bonnie found herself moaning already.

He massaged the other one gently, tweaking the erect peak from time to time whilst biting and the sucking the other one.

After a couple of minutes he swapped breasts and began to fondle the other whilst suckling on the one he hadn't yet.

He kissed down her stomach until he got to her shaved pussy and took a deep breath, inhaling the beautiful scent.

Bonnie bit her lip in anticipation and Damon nudged the folds to her pussy open with the tip of his nose, he was smelling her and couldn't get enough. He pushed his nose through her flaps and rubbed it up down causing her to gasp, he pulled back with a little blood on his nose and wiped it off, with the blood on his fingers he licked it off slowly and savoured the taste. He shivered as the small drops slipped down his throat and couldn't wait for the real deal.

Damon took in Bonnie's appearance, she was completely naked spread eagled in front of him, the string of her tampon was just visible and there was little wet droplets around her pussy from how aroused she was. Her nipples were pink and swollen and Damon groaned "I have to take a picture."

He sped upstairs to get a camera and when he was back Bonnie hadn't moved, "do you mind?"

Bonnie shook her head and smirked "do what you want."

Damon gave her a smirk of his own and began to take a couple pictures, he leaned down right up to her pussy and took a couple close ups before putting the camera down and leaning between her legs again.

He kissed her thighs gently and Bonnie wiggled her toes with impatiences, Damon slowly pulled out the tampon until it made a 'plop' sound and was all the way out of her pussy, leaving he whole open.

Damon looked at Bonnie and kissed the tampon before putting it down on the floor. Bonnie would never have thought that in a million years she would find blood play attractive, especially with Damon Salvatore and _especially _with him kissing her used tampons.

After what seemed like forever Damon finally dove into her pussy and began to lick up slowly the bits of blood dripping out, he moaned at the taste "Bonnie Bennett, you have the tastiest cunt I have ever licked and I am over 170 years old."

He went straight back to her leaking pussy and began to lap up her juices and blood, he rolled his tongue and began to jab it into her pussy hole to collect as much blood as he could.

Bonnie was writhing beneath him now and began to moan out, unexpected words were falling from her lips "lick me Damon, suck my cunt like you've never sucked cunt before. Ahh fuck, keep going let me ride your face, AHHH!"

Damon was one hundred percent shocked at the words falling from her petite mouth and couldn't help but smirk into her pussy, this was so perfect and nether of them would've seen it coming.

Damon sucked onto her labia then moved onto her flaps, pulling on one fold at a time causing Bonnie to grip his raven hair tight and push his face closer to pussy.

He sucked all the blood he could see and went back to hole, fucking it with his tongue and trying to slurp out any blood that would escape "fuck me Bonnie, your cunt hole is divine" he complimented and she cried out in return.

Bonnie fisted her hands in his hair and Damon finally moved on to suck her little pink clit into his mouth, he held onto he caramel skinned legs to keep her from bucking up to far and hitting him in the face "oh god! Holy fucking, shit Damon you suck that pussy fuck me!"

Damon chuckled into her pussy sending vibrations straight into her core and she literally slammed Damon's whole face into her juicy pussy.

He sucked her little bundle of nerves into his mouth and bit down on it gently, Bonnie was rubbing her pussy all over Damon's face and didn't care one bit "I'm gonna cum, fucking hell I'm cumming!" she screamed out loud as she started to squirt on Damon's face.

He sucked in her squirt as much as he could and sighed as she drenched his face and t-shirt with her pussy juice, Bonnie was panting hard and all cramps had completely disappeared.

She tried to sit up but couldn't find the strength so Damon helped her up, she looked down at the mess she had made then looked up at Damon and cringed "I'm sorry, it's been so long and I've never had a orgasm like that before."

Damon smirked his ego swelling, "I don't think this should be a one-time thing, we both have needs and I know that we can both help each other out in more ways that one." He suggested.

Bonnie looked down and seemed to contemplate it for a minute then looked up smirking and shrugged "why not? We've got nothing but time right and there are so many more things that we can get up to."

Damon smiled but was secretly shocked at Bonnie's 180 on her attitude "well I suggest we better get cleaned up and think of our next kink activity."

**A/N:- So yes this was very kink, I did warn you to be fair though but if you have read this then drop a review and I might write some more, till next time..!**


End file.
